mayreyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dracula
Count Vlad Dracula is a Vampire and Count in Transylvania. He founded the corporation Dracula-co and is often considered to be the King of all vampires although he holds no officially recognised title. As one of the most well known vampires in the world, Dracula enjoys a privileged celebrity lifestyle living in a large castle and attending public events such as movie premiers, business conventions, and charity fund raisers. Appearance While his physical appearance has changed many times due to plastic surgery, Dracula's most iconic look is of a man in his early 40s with pale skin, black slicked back hair, and dark lipstick. Other looks have included long hair with sunglasses, a funky mustache, and a frail old man with strange boob shaped hair. Clothing Count Dracula's outfits are often described as "Evil magician from the 70s" consisting of long capes, frilly collars, and velvet waistcoats. His colour palette continues this aesthetic with lots of blacks, dark maroons, and white or gold highlights. Personality Known as the prince of Darkness, the Lord of Evil, and Vlad the Impaler, Count Dracula was a friendly chap who enjoyed large dinner parties and sleepovers. Known for his affectionate demeanour the count delighted in getting to know his guests better, helping them with their issues, giving them hugs when they needed, and draining them of their blood and enslaving them to evil. Personal life Born in 1428 as Vlad Țepeș, not much more than that is known of Dracula's early life or when he became a vampire. Some speculate he was simply born a vampire though this seems unlikely as both of Dracula's parents were alive when he was born. Other theories on how Dracula came to be a vampire include him simply being bitten as a child or a young adult, to him willingly turning himself into a vampire through dark magic rituals. There is even a theory that Dracula went back in time and bit him self as a child[insane]. Powers As a vampire, Vlad Dracula has many abilities some consider to be unnatural. Though unlike many other Vampires, the count has mastered some of these powers beyond the known limits. Weaknesses As a vampire, Vlad Dracula also has many weaknesses which have been used in the past to defeat, or simply inconvenience him. Personal History Not much is known about Dracula before the year 1530, only that he was born 'Vlad Țepeș '''in the year 1428. It is unknown whether he was born a vampire or became one later in life. Business ventures In 1555, Dracula founded ''Dracula-co, a private research and development company with the goal of developing new technology. Known mostly for it's poisons, bacteria, and unholy weapons of evil, the company still exists today though it now manufactures clothing and small household electronics. In 1982, Dracula invested an undisclosed amount of money in Apple Computers inc. and soon became the second wealthiest vampire on earth just behind Rupert Murdoch. Simon Belmont In 1691 Dracula was made aware of the new upstart vampire hunter Simon Belmont. In his rush to assemble a defense force against him, Dracula accidentally bought 200 hedgehogs off of amazon which he ended up using in his army anyway on the advice of his minion Renfield, whom he did not pay, for this or anything. During his first battle with Billy Belmont, Dracula was killed but managed to infect Belmont with specially grown bacteria developed by Dracula-co, ''his own personal manufacturing company. The Bacteria caused Simon to grow weaker and weaker until he lifted the curse by bringing back Dracula's remains to his castle and reassembling him in a burning pyre. Dracula thanked Simon for resurrecting him and allowed him to leave his castle alive[citation needed]. Quotes The following is a list of Quotes by Count Dracula. * ''"I bid you welcome." * "How could I have made such a ridiculous shopping error?" * "I have crossed oceans of time to find you." - After purchasing an NES mini. * "Who is this little shit?" * "bleh!" * "What is a man? A miserable little pile of memes!" '' * ''"I never drink...wine." * "Or Coke, I don't drink that either." * "...Or coffee..." * "...BLOOD, I DRINK BLOOD YOU SIMPLETON." Trivia * Dracula is old. * Dracula is not officially a King though he is known as King of the vampires. * Dracula's Cape is made of Bat silk. * Bat's can apparently make silk. * Dracula has a son named Peter, which is Dracula spelt backwards? Category:Characters